


The Chess Game

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chess, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I died imagining the cuteness of those too. I can't see them anything else but fluffy and cute. So here it is, fourth crack ship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Chess Game

**Author's Note:**

> I died imagining the cuteness of those too. I can't see them anything else but fluffy and cute. So here it is, fourth crack ship.

Armin moved his tower and, smiling, declared:

“Check.”

Erwin studied the game carefully, frowning, for several minutes. Then, he laid down his king and said:

“Checkmate.”

The young man smiled, and the Commander smiled as well: Armin was getting closer and closer to be a great leader.

“Alright, since you won, I’ll get us something to drink. What do you want?”

The blond-haired soldier blushed, put away the chess game and replied “The usual” as he leaned back into his armchair. The Commander came back with a tray with two cups that he put next to Armin’s armchair. Then, he grabbed a thick comforter and stood before the young man, who got up and stepped aside. Erwin sat in his place, pulled him into his lap and deployed the comforter over them, giving him his cup of hot cocoa. Armin settled in his arms, leaning against his torso with a lazy smile. Erwin brushed back a lock of his hair and lightly kissed his forehead, staring at him lovingly.

“I really want to see the ocean, you know”, Armin said.  
“And I wish to see it with you. I promise, one day, you will see the ocean.”  
“Don’t make promises you won’t be able to keep.”  
“Then can I at least swear that I’ll love you for the rest of my life?”  
“That, you can”, Armin replied, blushing as he took a sip of his hot cocoa. “My beating heart only belongs to you.”

Erwin’s hand tenderly rested on his chest, feeling the low, strong thumping of the blonde’s heart. He buried his face in his hair, smiling faintly, happy to be able to spend a moment cuddling tenderly with the one that meant everything to him. He took time to realize Armin had stopped talking and was breathing more deeply, totally relaxed in his embrace: the young man had fallen asleep in his cocoon of warmness and tenderness, safe from the cruel world waiting for them outside.

The warmth of Erwin’s arms.


End file.
